Die Melancholie des Roxas Strife
by BlackChaosBunnie91
Summary: Axel und Roxas sind seit 10.Jahren beste Freunde. Doch Roxas erkennt nicht das mehr zwischen den beiden ist. Er konzentriert sich lieber drauf, seinen Cousin Sora auszuspionieren, der etwas vor ihm verheimlicht. Ist Roxas wirklich so blind um sein eigenes Glück zu finden?


Die Melancholie des Roxas Strife

Pairings: Hauptsächlich Akuroku, Soriku und ein wenig TerraVen

Eigentlich freut sich kein Schüler wenn die Sommerferien wieder vorbei sind.

Es heißt nämlich wieder büffeln, die Lehrer nerven und man hat kaum noch Zeit für sich selbst.

Doch Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, so heißt es doch so schön.

Das gilt auch für Roxas Strife.

Auch wenn er sich nicht grade auf die Lehrer freut, so freut er sich aber drüber ein ganz speziellen Rotschopf wieder zu treffen.

Er stand zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder, Ventus, vor dem Schultor und schaute kurz auf den Schülerparkplatz.

„Also wirklich Roxas. Willst du hier Wurzel schlagen oder können wir endlich in die Schule?" fragte Ventus ungeduldig und stampft kurz mit seinem Fuss auf.

Roxas schaute seinen Zwilling kurz an und seufzte.

„Du kannst ruhig schon mal vor gehen,Ven. Ich warte hier noch ein wenig." sagte Roxas und schaute wieder zu dem Parkplatz.

Ventus verdrehte die Augen und machte sich davon. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Und vergiss nicht das wir und zusammen mit Sora und Terra in der Cafeteria treffen." reif er über die Schulter, doch Roxas winkte nur gleichgültig zu ihm.

Roxas wartete noch fünf Minuten bis endlich ein dunkelblauer Chevy auf den Parkplatz fuhr, denn man ruhig für antik halten könnte, doch Roxas wusste das der Besitzer es immer noch als Schmuckstück bezeichnen wurde und jeden an funkelte der das Gegenteil behauptete.

Er rannt hinüber und wartete bis der Motor aus war und sein bester Freund aus dem Wagen stieg.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Noch ein paar Minuten später, Axel und du wärst zu spät wieder." sagte Roxas ernst und verschränkte die Arme.

Doch der Rotschopf lachte nur.

„Klar, deswegen hast du mich auch mit knapp fünfzehn Weckanrufen aus dem Bett geholt, Rox." grinste der Rotschopf.

Beide funkelten sich noch ein paar Sekunden als beide dann in schallendes Gelächter aus brachen.

Roxas stürmte zu Axel und umarmte fest.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Axe."

Axel schlang seine Arme um den kleineren und hob ihn hoch und gab ihn einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Roxas kicherte und gab Axel einen Kuss auf die Wange zurück.

Für Außenstehende machten beide den Eindruck eines glücklichen Pärchens, doch sie waren nicht´s in der Art. Sie waren einfach nur beste Freunde...jedenfalls aus Roxas Sicht, wenn man aber Axel fragen würde.

Hinter den beiden war ein Räuspern zu hören. Roxas schaute über die Schulter von Axel und erblickte seinen Bruder, Ventus.

Er stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter den beiden und tippte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuss auf den Boden auf und ab.

Er musterte die beide und seufzte.

„Wenn ihr bei langsam mal von einander loseisen würdet, könnten wir endlich in den Unterricht gehen. Es sei denn ihr hab beide etwas besseres zu tun." sagte Ven.

Axel lies Roxas wieder auf den Asphalt von Parkplatz runter und grinste breit.

„Oh ist klein Ven etwa eifersüchtig auf seinen eigenen Bruder?" fragte Axel und lehnte sich etwas vor so dass er auf Augenhöhe von Ventus war.

„Dabei bekommst du doch jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit von einem gewissen Terra oder irre ich mich da?" fragte Axel.

Erschrocken schaute Ventus Axel an. Es war für den Rotschopf kein Geheimnis, dass Ventus und Terra ein Paar sind, jeder konnte das sehen mit Ausnahme von dem blonden Ebenbilds von Ventus aka Roxas.

Er glaubt immer noch das Ventus und Terra nur gute Freund sind.

Ventus funkelte den Rotschopf an.

„Hast du ihm etwas erzählt?" flüsterte Ventus leise zu Axel. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nope, du solltest ihm das selber sagen, oder zumindest alleine raus finden lassen." gab Axel zurück.

Ventus murmelte etwas und verschwand dann in Richtung des Schulgebäudes und lies seinen Bruder mit seinem Kumpel alleine zurück.

Verwirrt zupfte Roxas an dem Ärmel von Axel.

„Was ist den mit Ven los?" fragte der Blonde und schaute seinen Freund mit großen blauen Augen an.

Axel musste schlucken...Gott wie er diesen Blick liebte.

„Er sagte was davon dass er noch jemandem treffen wollte. Wir sollten uns auch langsam mal rein gehen bevor wir noch Ärger bekommen" sagte Axel und nahm Roxas an die Hand.

Roxas blinzelte kurz und schaute auf die große,warme Hand von Axel die seine umschloss.

Er wunderte sich, Axels Hand war viel wärmer als sonst, oder bildete er sich das ein?

Als beide es endlich in das Schulgebäude geschafft hatte, schauten sie schnell in welcher Klassenraum sie mussten.

„Na großartig. Gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres haben wir Chemie." grummelte Axel.

Roxas lachte auf.

„Ich denke Prof. Vexen freut sich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Axe. Ich meine nach den paar Unfällen in seinem Unterricht brennt er sich nur drauf dir wieder etwas bei zu bringen." sagte Roxas sarkastisch.

„Entschuldige, Mr. Strife. Aber wer mich kennt sollte wissen, dass es keine gute Idee ist mir entflammbare Chemikalien in die Hand zu drücken und von wegen die Tische im Chemieunterricht sind feuerfest." grummelte Axel als er sich an eins seine fehlgeschlagenen Experimente zurück endete damit, dass er zwei Wochen nachsitzen durfte.

Beide Teenager machten sich auf zu dem Chemiesaal.

Als sie eintraten, konnte Roxas schwören der Professor bleicher wurde als er Axel sah.

„Womit hab ich eigentlich so eine Plage verdient." fragte sich Vexen selbst und wandte sich wieder den Arbeitsblättern auf seinem Schreibtisch zu und versuchte den Rotschopf zu ignorieren.

Beide gingen zu ihren üblichen Sitzplätzen am Fenster.

Roxas setzte sich vor Axel.

Als Roxas den Inhalt von seiner Tasche auf den Tisch packte, hörte wie sich der Rotschopf hinter ihm räusperte und ein paar mal hustete. Dann merkte Roxas wie Axel ihn auf den Rücken tippte.

Er dreht sich um.

„Hey, Rox. Hast du vielleicht ein Bonbon oder so was? Ich hab ein Frosch im Hals." fragte Axel mit kratziger Stimme und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Der Blonde nickte und holte ein Zitronenbonbon aus einer der Seitentasche seiner Tasche und reichte es Axel.

Der bedankte sich und schob sich die Süßigkeit in den Mund.

Danach wandte sich Roxas wieder dem Unterricht zu.

Als endlich die langen und unzumutbaren 45 Minuten des Unterrichts vorbei waren seufzte Roxas erleichtert auf.

„Das waren 45 unwiederbringliche Minuten meines Lebens. Wer kam eigentlich auf die Idee so etwas zu unterrichten?" fragte Axel mit Sarkasmus und folgte seinem Freund zu nächsten Fach immer noch mit kratziger Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung Axe? Du hörst dich nicht sonderlich gut an." stellte Roxas fest und hielt den Rotschopf am Ärmel fest, doch der lächelte nur.

„Klar, der Sarkasmus schlägt mir nur auf die Stimmbänder." meinte er und schlang seinen Arm um Roxas Schulter.

Im Flur trafen die beiden auf Ventus und Terra.

„Hey, Ven! Was hattest du heute als erstes Fach. Hallo Terra." fragte Roxas.

„Ähm, wir hatten Englisch zu erst. Und du?" gab er zurück.

„Denn alten Prof. Vexen. Kein guter Start wenn du mich fragst." sagte Roxas und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Als sein Blick auf die Hände von Terra und Ventus fiel. Beide hielten die Hand des anderen und ihre Finger waren ineinander verschlungen.

„Wieso haltet ihr beide denn Händchen?" fragte Roxas unverblümt.

Ventus schaute auf den Boden und lief leicht rot an.

„Der Groschen fällt und fällt..."murmelte Axel mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Roxas schaute zwischen den drein hin und her.

Auch Terra schaute ein wenig verlegen zu Seite.

„Was?" jammerte Roxas und schaute immer noch verwirrt zwischen seine Freunde.

„Und der Groschen fällt immer noch weiter." sagte Axel.

Roxas funkelte seinen besten Freund an und erst jetzt merkte er an dem Grinsen was hier los war.

„Oh mein Gott!. Du!Er! Wie lange schon? Wieso hast du mir nicht´s gesagt? Und du hör auf zu grinsen Axel!" sagte Roxas hektisch.

„Also...Ventus und ich sind seit den Sommerferien zusammen, Roxas. Beruhige dich. Wir wollten es dir sagen aber Ventus hatte Angst das du über reagierst und wie wir grade sehen hatte nicht unrecht, damit." erklärte Terra und kicherte.

Roxas funkelte den größeren Teen an.

Terra war ein fast so groß wie Axel und hatte braune Haare, dass sein Gesicht umrahmte.

Er hatte ebenfalls blaue Augen die aber ein Tick dunkler waren als die von Roxas und Ventus.

Zu dem war er ziemlich durch trainiert.

Der Blonde schaute seinen Zwilling traurig an.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du mir nicht´s gesagt hast,Ven. Ich bin immerhin dein Bruder." sagte Roxas verletzt.

Ven schaute seinen Zwilling schuldig an.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Rox. Ich wusste leider nur wie du reagieren würdest. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte Ven mit großen blauen Augen.

Roxas seufzte und grinste dann seinen Bruder an.

„Okay dieses Mal kann ich dir noch verzeihen, aber dafür machst du den Rest des Monats den Abwasch." sagte Roxas.

Ventus atmete erleichtert auf. Er war froh das sein Bruder nicht sauer auf ihn war.

Doch wurden die beiden wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Axel anfing heftig zu husten.

„Axel? Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht. Du hustest schon den ganzen Morgen!" sagte Roxas und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf den Rücken von Axel.

Doch der winkte ab.

„Kann sein dass ich mich ein wenig verkühlt habe, keine Panik Rox. An Husten ist noch nie jemand gestorben." sagte er schwach und rieb sich seinen wunden Hals.

Doch Roxas musterte den Rotschopf immer noch besorgt.

„Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du nach hause geht's, Axel." sagte Terra.

„Lass mal gut sein ich geh nach dem Unterricht zum Sekretariat und frag nach einer Tablette." sagte er.

Roxas tauschte mit Ventus einen besorgten Blick aus.

„Wenn du meinst Axe, aber übertreibe es nicht." mahnte Roxas und nahm die Hand von Axel´s Rücken.

Als sich die beiden von Ventus und Terra verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie in den Spanischunterricht.

Beide schwiegen die ganze Zeit, als Roxas endlich die Stille brach.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht gesehen habe was zwischen Ventus und Terra ist. Ich meine die beiden waren die besten Freund." sagte Roxas nachdenklich.

„Es spricht nicht´s dagegen, wenn zwei Freunde sich ineinander verlieben,Rox.

Manchmal geht's auch gut aus." warf Axel ein.

Roxas sah nachdenklich aus.

„Verliebt...in seinen besten Freund..." murmelte er vor sich hin und schaute aus dem Augenwinkel hoch zu Axel.

Er merkte wie sich seine Wangen leicht erhitzen.

Nach dem die beiden die restlichen Stunden zur großen Mittagspause überstanden hatten.

Traf sich Roxas mit Ventus und Terra in der Cafeteria.

„Wo ist den Axel?" fragte Ventus als er merkte das der Rotschopf fehlte.

„Er ist im Krankenzimmer, die Medikamente holen." erklärte Roxas und schnappte sich ein Tablett und reihte sich in die lange Schlange an der Essensausgabe.

Er holte sich sein Mittag zusammen mit dem für Axel und suchte in der Mensa nach einem freiem Platz. Als er einen erspäht hatte wurde von hinten heftig umarmt und das Tablett n seiner Hand droht ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen.

Er konnte es grade noch so festhalten und drehte sich wütend um und erkannte ein ihm sehr bekanntes Energiebündel.

„Sora, wie oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollt mich nicht so heftig umarmen?" fragte Roxas.

Sora grinste breit.

„Sorry, Rox. Ich hab mich nur gefreut dich zu sehen." entschuldigte er sich.

Roxas schüttelte den Kopf und stellte das Tablett ab.

Ventus und Terra gesellten sich zu den beiden.

„Hallo, Sora. Wie geht's dir den?" fragte Ventus und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

Doch Sora verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist öde hier. Die Lehrer sind viel zu streng und die Anderen sind einfach nur...bähh." meinte Sora.

Ventus und Roxas lachten.

Sora ist Ventus und Roxas Cousin und ein Jahr jünger als die beiden.

Er lebte noch vor ein paar Monaten in Destiny Island, aber an der dortigen Highschool war kein Platz frei und so schickten ihn seine Eltern auf die Highschool von Roxas und Ventus in Radiant Garden. Die drei waren schon immer ein Herz und eine Seele.

Roxas war schon immer der Beschützer von den beiden. Sora und Ventus waren beide manchmal sehr naiv und leicht gläubig.

Roxas hingegen war immer ernst und kümmert sich mehr um andere als um sich selbst.

„Wen das nicht mal unser kleiner Hüpfball ist!" sagte Axel, der hinter Roxas stand.

Freudig quietschte Sora auf und sprang Axel in die Arme.

„Axel! Hey Kumpel wie geht's wie steht´s!" fragte Sora. Axel zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte Sora wieder auf den Boden ab.

„Wie immer. Ich ertrage dein Cousin, der hat wie immer die Hosen in unser Beziehung und ich tu was er verlangt." scherzte er.

Roxas verdrehte die Augen und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Der Rotschopf setzte sich und nahm sich sein Essen.

Sora kicherte und setzt sich auf die andere Seite von Roxas.

„Wie geht's deinem Husten?" fragte Roxas Axel.

„Besser, die Schwester hat mir ein paar Hustenbonbons gegeben."

Er nahm sich eine von den Pommes und fing an zu essen.

Den Rest der Pause schweigen die beiden und hörten den Gespräch von den anderen zu.

Nach einer Weile hielt Axel Roxas ein paar von den Pommes vor dem Mund.

Ohne zu überlegen öffnete er seinen Mund und aß die Paar Pommes auf.

„Vorsicht, Roxas du hättest du mich beinah gebissen." scherzte Axel.

Roxas kicherte und lehnte sich ein wenig vor und leckte, als Entschuldigung, das Salz von Axel´s Fingern.

Als beiden klar wurde was er getan hatte schoss beiden das Blut in die Wangen.

Die beiden von drei blauen Augenpaaren beobachtet.

Sora lehnte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte Ventus etwas zu, worauf dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

Dieser lies sich wieder zurück fallen und blies die Backen auf.

„Wie lange wollen die beiden immer noch so tun als sei nicht´s zwischen ihnen..."murmelte Sora und nahm einen bissen von seinem Sandwich.

Roxas schaue ihn kurz an und zog seine Augenbrauen an.

„Hast du was gesagt, Sora?" fragte er seinen Cousin.

Der schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf seine Uhr. Erschrocken sprang er auf und kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Sorry, Leute! Ich muss kurz raus. Wir sehen uns zu Hause wieder." winkt er und verschwand aus der Mensa.

Roxas schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher.

„Sora, warte, was soll das heißen Wo gehst du hin? SORA!" rief er dem Brünetten hinterher.

Doch der war schon längst über alle Berge.

Er drehte sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Kann mir einer sagen was das eben sollte?"fragte Roxas Ventus, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung,, Roxas." sagte er und aß weiter von seinem Salat.

Doch Roxas lies das keine Ruhe und er dachte die ganze Zeit drüber nach.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Sora was vor ihm verheimlichte.

„Komm schon, Rox. Wenn du weiter so angestrengt nach denkst, sterben dir noch ein paar Gehirnzellen ab." sagte Axel und tippte Roxas auf die Stirn.

Roxas grummelte etwas und sah dann seinen besten Freund an.

„Axel kannst du mir ein Gefallen tun?" fragte er mit seinem typischen Hundeblick. Axel schluckte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du das wirklich tust." grummelte Axel und schüttelte den Kopf.

Roxas schaute seinen Freund an und richtete dann sein Blick wieder auf das Schultor.

„Ich bin nur neugierig,Axe. Sora verschweigt mir nie etwas." sagte Roxas und lehnte sich weiter in den Beifahrersitz zurück.

Beide saßen auf der andern Seit der Schule in Axel´s Chevy und beobachteten wie die einzelnen Schüler das Gebäude verließen, aber von dem hyperaktiven Brünetten war nicht´s zu sehen.

Axel lehnte sich über das Lenkrad und presste seine Stirn dagegen.

„Meinst du nicht es ist einfacher bis heute Abend zu warten und ihn dann zu fragen?" fragte Axel und schloss die Augen.

Roxas aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ventus hatte mir schon nicht gesagt das er mit Terra zusammen ist und das seit den Sommerferien, wie kann ich dann glauben das mir Sora etwa erzählt." sagte Roxas und schaute melancholisch aus dem Fenster des Wagens.

„Schön und gut, aber was hab ich damit zu tun?"

Roxas lies sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen.

„Sieh es als Strafe, dass mein bester Freund es nicht für nötig empfunden hat, zu sagen das mein Bruder in einer Beziehung ist." entgegnete Roxas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Axel hob den Kopf ein wenig an.

„Wie oft den noch, Rox. Ich hab doch schon gesagt das es mir Leid tut. Aber du bist auch selber schuld. Du bist manchmal einfach zu blind um das offensichtlich zu erkennen und dabei meine ich nicht nur die Sache mit Ventus..." sinnierte Axel und sein Blick blieb am Armaturenbrett hängen.

Roxas schaute sein Freund verwirrt an und lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu Axel.

„Was meinst du damit,Axe?" fragte er und sein Atmen strich über Axel´s Wange.

Axel smaragdgrüne Augen fixierten Roxas azurblaue. Er löste eine seiner Hände vom Lenkrad und legte sie Roxas in den Nacken.

Ein sanfter Schauer durchfuhr Roxas bei der Berührung, seine Augen suchten in den von Axel nach einer Erklärung, aber er schweifte ab.

Axel zog den Blonden leicht zu sich , je näher er ihm kam des so mehr drehten sich sein Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Er fragte sich wie sich die Lippen von Axel wohl anfühlten, sie sahen so warm und weich aus.

Roxas merkte das ihm langsam die Augenlider schwer wurden und lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor.

Jetzt erst merkte er das Axel´s warmer Atem ihm über die Lippen fuhr.

Sanfter als alles was er kannte fuhr Axel mit seiner Unterlippe über Roxas geschlossenen Mund.

Das Blut schoss ihm förmlich in die Wange, sein Herz schlug schneller...

Roxas öffnete leicht den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch es kam kein Wort raus und er schaute verlegen zur Seite.

In dem Moment kam Sora aus dem Gebäude und ging in Richtung Innenstadt.

Wieder bei Sinnen lehnte sich Roxas von Axel weg und klammerte sich an das Armaturenbrett und deutete auf seinen Cousin.

Genau in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fiel Axel nach vorne über und knutschte den alten Beifahrersitz.

„Sora geht in Richtung Innenstadt, schnell Axel, wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht folgen verlieren wir ihn noch." sagte Roxas.

Axel lehnte sich wieder in den Fahrersitz und rieb sich die Flusen von den Lippen und grummelte nur.

Er fuhr von ihrem Parkplatz los und verfolgten Sora.

Axel schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu Roxas und biss sich abwesend auf die Unterlippe.

Sie verfolgten Sora ein knappe halb Stunde. Bei der Einkaufspassage mussten die beiden aus dem Wagen steigen und ihm zu Fuß verfolgen.

Roxas sah sich schnell um und erkannte schnell , Sora unter den Passanten wieder.

„Da drüben! Los komm Axel!" sagte Roxas und zog Axel an seinem Ärmel hinter sich her.

Fast wäre Axel über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert konnte, aber schnell wieder sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden..

Sie versuchten nicht zu sehr auf zu fallen, als Sora um die Ecke bog lehnte sich Roxas dagegen und sah das Sora in dem hiesigem Bahnhof verschwand.

„Was will Sora im Bahnhof?" fragte sich Roxas selbst. Axel der grade aufgeholt hatte zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß...vielleicht will er ja wieder zurück nach Destiny Island." meinte er beiläufig.

Roxas sah seinen besten Freund erschrocken an.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Roxas knapp.

Axel bereute schon die Worte, er wusste das sich Roxas so etwas sehr zu Herzen nimmt.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf doch da war Roxas schon in dem Bahnhof verschwunden.

Er seufzte und folgte ihm.

Im Bahnhof stand Sora am Bahnsteig und schaute auf die Anzeigetafel und dann wieder auf seiner Uhr. Er seufzte auf und setzte sich auf einer der metallischen Sitzbänke und wartete.

Roxas lehnte neben dem Fahrkartenautomat.

„Weißt du Rox, vielleicht solltest du nach der Highschool beim FBI anfangen." scherzte Axel, doch er handelte sich nur ein leichten Stoß ,von Roxas Ellbogen, in seine Rippen ein.

Er rieb sich über die geschundene Stelle.

Als er auf sah merkte Axel das ihm kurz schummrig wurde er legte sich die Hand auf seine Stirn und merkte das diese völlig verschwitzt war.

Er dachte es kommt von dem ganzen Rennen.

Als ein Zug einfuhr sprang Sora auf. Roxas wollte grade los rennen um ihn auf zuhalten in den Zug zu steigen, doch wurde er von Axel auf gehalten.

Verwirrt schaute er ihn an und wollte sich grade los reißen, als Axel auf Sora deutete.

Der Blonde schaute wieder rüber zu seinem Cousin und sah das der Brünette sich um sah .

„Er hält nach jemanden Ausschau?" stellte Roxas fest.

Sora´s Blick fiel zu dem letzten Abteil, als er anfing zu winken und jemanden zu rufen, doch seine beiden Verfolger konnten nicht hören wen.

Erst als ein Teen, ungefähr in dem Alter von Axel, mit lange silbernen Haaren und einem Rollkoffer hinter sich, auftauchte konnte Roxas erkennen wer das war.

„Was macht den Riku hier?" wunderte sich Roxas.

Er kannte Riku von den paarmal als er zu Besuch in Destiny Island war. Sora und Riku waren genauso lang befreundet wie Roxas und Axel.

Sora schrieb in jeder Mail von dem Silberhaarigen Teen.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Axel. Roxas nickte und drehte sich zu Axel.

„Ja, das ist Sora´s bester Freund von Destiny Island, die beiden kenne sich schon so lange wie wir uns kennen." sagte er.

Als Riku bei Sora wuschelte er ihm die Haare durch, wo rauf der andere breit grinste.

Sora schlang beide Arme um Riku´s Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Roxas merkte wie ihm die Kinnlade hinunter fiel.

Axel lachte.

„Ich sehe schon wie gut sich die beiden kennen." sagte Axel und ging an Roxas vorbei und nahm ihn an die Hand und ging zusammen mit Roxas zu Sora hinüber.

Verwirrt torkelte Roxas hinter Axel her.

„Yo ,Sora!" rief Axel und Sora drehte sich schnell um.

„Axel?Roxas? Was macht ihr beide den hier?" fragte Sora sichtlich verwirrt.

Der Rotschopf grinste.

„Wir sind dir gefolgt." sagte er ruhig.

Sora schaute ihn erschrocken an, genau wie Roxas.

„Es war Roxas Idee. Er wollte wissen was du vor ihm verheimlichst. Deswegen sind wir dir bis hierher gefolgt." erklärte Axel

Roxas sah seinen besten Freuden ungläubig an.

„Ist das wahr,Rox?" fragte Sora ein wenig traurig.

Roxas lies den Kopf hängen und murmelte ein leises Ja.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du mir nicht vertraust, Roxas? Ich hätte dir doch gesagt das ich mich mit Riku treffe.!" sagte Sora und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Roxas sah seinen Cousin an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sora...ich hatte Angst das du mir etwas verheimlichst, genau wie Ven das mit Terra." gab er leise zu.

„Ich glaub ich kann dir noch mal verzeihen,Rox.. Aber du musst mir versprechen, mir nicht wieder zu misstrauen." sagte Sora und sein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zurück gekehrt.

Roxas atmete erleichtert aus und nickte.

Axel schlang seine Arme um Roxas und drückte ihn an sich.

„Hast du jetzt deine Lektion gelernt, Rox?" fragte Axel seinen Freund.

Der nickte wieder stumm.

Sora wandte sich dann an Riku.

„Ach ja, Riku. Roxas kennst du ja und das daneben ist Axel, Roxas Freund." stellte Sora vor.

Riku musterte Axel und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die beiden sind zusammen?" fragte Riku.

Roxas merkte wie seine Wangen Feuer fingen.

„Nein, er ist mein bester Freund! Wir sind nicht zusammen, das ist doch absurd, ich meine..." haspelte Roxas und winkte ab.

Sora grinste seinen Cousin an.

„Oh, so absurd finde ich das nicht,Rox. Ihr beide seit ein ziemlich süßes Paar. Hast du nicht mal gesagt das er absolut H.O.T ist." sagte Sora und grinste seinen Cousin an.

Roxas war sich sicher das sein Gesicht genauso rot war wie Axel´s Haare.

„D...das hab...! Ic..h meine ..." druckste Roxas.

Axel der immer noch Roxas in seinen Armen hielt drückte ihn fester an sich und grinste breit.

„Awww! Hat mein Roxy etwa ein Schwäche für mich" schnurrt er.

Roxas riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich aus den Armen von Axel zu befreien.

Sora und Riku lachten über die Reaktion von Roxas.

Roxas legte seine Hand auf Axel´s Gesicht und schob ihn von sich.

Schnell zog er die wieder zurück und sein Blick wurde besorgt.

„Axe, deine Stirn ist ganz heiß. Du glühst förmlich!" sagte Roxas ernst.

Doch der Rotschopf sah ihn nur an.

„Ernsthaft ich fühle mich wie immer" erwiderte der Rotschopf.

„Ich glaub es ist besser wenn du nach Hause gehst Axel. Roxas du solltest mit gehen nur um sicher zu gehen." schlug Sora vor.

Roxas schaute kurz zu seinem Cousin und nickte und nahm Axel´s Hand.

„Was macht ihr beide noch?" fragte er Sora.

„Erst mal fahr ich zu meinem Hotel um einzuchecken, danach wollte Sora mir die Stadt zeigen.

Spricht was dagegen wenn er heute bei mir übernachtet, wir haben uns schließlich die ganzen Sommerferien nicht gesehen." fragte Riku.

Roxas blinzelte kurz.

„Nein überhaupt nicht, ich sag dann unseren Eltern Bescheid. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Sora." sagte Roxas knapp und ging mit Axel zu dessen Chevy.

Zurück blieben ein Silber-haariger Teen und sein Freund.

„Lass mich raten...das mit der Stadt zeigen war gelogen, richtig?" fragte Sora und schaute zu Riku auf. Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich ein Grinsen geschlichen und er lehnte sich runter zu Sora und platzierte einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen.

„Du kennst mich halt." schnurrte Riku und führte Sora zu seinem Hotel.

Während dessen waren Roxas und Axel auf dem Weg zur der Wohnung von dem Rotschopf.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatten die beide kein Wort mit einander gewechselt.

Roxas war es immer noch peinlich das man die beiden für ein Paar gehalten hatte.

Axel hingegen schmunzelte die ganze Zeit über.

Als Axel seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz von seiner Wohnung parkte brach Roxas endlich das Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

„Axe, hör mal, was Sora vor hin brabbelt hat, das..." er stockte. Er suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer passenden Erklärung dafür, fand aber keine.

Axel hob die Hand und umfasste Roxas Kinn. Er drehte den Blonden zu sich und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hör zu Rox, ich glaube nur das was auch wirklich deinen Mund verlassen hat. Also zerbrich dir nicht deinen Kopf drüber." sagte Axel und steig aus dem Wagen, dicht gefolgt von Roxas.

Dem Blonden lies das nicht los.

Es stimmte er fand wirklich dass Axel umwerfend katzengrünen Augen in denen man sich schier zu verlaufen schien, sein typisches Grinsen.

Oder wen Axel mit seinen Fingern über Roxas Handrücken fuhr, wie sein Herz anfängt schneller zu schlagen wenn sie sich umarmen...

Roxas schüttelte den Kopf, er durfte nicht so über seinen besten Freund denken, aber er konnte die Gedanken nicht ab zu schütteln.

Vor der Haustür von Axel kamen beide zum stehen. Er suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Hausschlüssel.

Als er ihn fand schloss er die Tür auf.

„Willst du rein kommen?" fragte Axel, worauf Roxas nickte.

Er bleib im Flur stehen.

„Sind deine Eltern nicht da?" fragte er uns schälte sich aus seiner Jacke.

„Nope, die sind bei meiner Tante." sagte er und ging in die Küche.

Stillschweigend ging Roxas in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Sein Blick fiel auf alte Fotos von Axel und ihm.

Auf ein paar war auch Ventus zu sehen.

Er schmunzelte als er ein Bild sah, dass bei ihrer Einschulung geschossen wurde.

Damals versprachen sich die beiden für immer zusammen zu bleiben.

Roxas starrte auf den damals 7-jährigen Axel.

Er war damals schon so dünn und hatte diese wilde Mähne aus roten Haaren, doch fehlen unter den Augen die tränen förmigen Tattoos. Seine Eltern waren nicht grade damit ein verstanden als er sie sich machen lies, aber nach der Drohung das sich Axel sie halt illegal stechen lassen will, gaben die beiden nach.

Roxas wunderte sich wie sich Axel in den verändert hatte.

Damals waren sie beide fast gleich groß, doch nun war Axel ein ganzen Kopf größer als Roxas, doch der Blonde hatte sich dran gewöhnt.

Axel hatte immer noch dieses fröhliche Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Aber jetzt war er nicht mehr der kleine Junge aus Roxas Erinnerung.

Jetzt war er reifer und erwachsener.

Seine Stimme wurde tiefer und verführerischer. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden markanter und seine Hände größer, die sich wie ein warmer Schild über die kleineren von Roxas legten.

Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er über die schmale Lippe von Axel.

Jetzt schoss ihm die Erinnerung von der Situation in Axel Auto in den Kopf.

Als Axel sanft mit seiner Unterlippe über die von Roxas fuhr. In dem Moment wünschte er sich das sie weiter gemacht hätten, er wollte wissen wie Axel´s Lippen sich gegen seine fühlten.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als plötzlich etwas eiskaltes gegen seine Wange gedrückt wurde.

„Ah-Ah!" schrie er auf und fuhr sich über die kalte Wange und sah wie Axel sich neben ihn setzt mit zwei Dosen in der Hand.

„Sorry, aber du warst schon wieder in deinen Gedanken versunken." sagte Axel und öffnete ein er Dosen. Die andere drückt er Roxas in die Hand.

Er betrachtet die Dose schweigend.

Im gingen so viele Sachen durch den Kopf.

Erst die Sache mit Ventus heute morgen, dann die Spionage von Sora um dann heraus zu finden das er mit zusammen ist...Moment mal.

„Der Kerl hat mich rein gelegt." sagte er knapp.

Axel blinzelte erschrocken.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Na Riku! Von wegen die Stadt zeigen! Ich wette mit dir in dem Moment fällt er über Sora her!" sagte er panisch und suchte nach seinem Handy um seinen Cousin anzurufen doch wurde er von Axel daran gehindert.

„Axe, was soll das?" Axel schnappte sich das Handy von Roxas, der versuchte es wieder zu bekommen.

„Meinst du nicht du hast dich genau aufgeregt heute,Roxas?" er schaute Roxas in die Augen, doch der griff nach dem Telefon.

Er warf sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen Axel.

Das brachte den größeren von beiden aus dem Gleichgewicht und er landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa, Roxas auf ihm.

„Autsch, Roxas das war nun wirklich nicht nötig." stöhnte Axel der mit dem Kopf gegen die Lehne geknallt war.

Roxas schaute von der Brust seines Freundes auf.

Azurblau traf auf Grün.

Er hob ein wenig den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid." seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern.

Beide schauten sich in die Augen, aber keiner bewegte sich auch nur ein Millimeter.

Vorsichtig hob Axel seine rechte Hand und fuhr sanft über Roxas Wange und zeichnete dabei kleine Kreise.

Roxas schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er die Augen und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Axel´s Handgelenk und legte sein Gesicht in die große, warme Hand.

„Axel..."hauchte er. Der Rotschopf schluckte bei dem Anblick von Roxas.

Er kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum und legte sein freien Arm über seine Augen.

„Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht sogar." grummelte Axel. Roxas schaute seinen Freund fragend an.

„Was ist schlecht?" fragte Roxas. Axel schielte unter seinem Arm hervor.

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du bist einfach zu niedlich Roxas. Ich würde dich am liebsten küssen." gestand Axel.

Roxas sah ihn mit weiten Augen an.

Er lies sich die Worte von Axel durch den Kopf gehen und strich mit seien Händen über Axel´s Brust.

Axel durch fuhr ein Schauer bei der Berührung.

„Ich...ich will dich auch küssen...Axel." sagte Roxas und ein leichter pinkschatten legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Axel starrte Roxas ungläubig an. Erst als Roxas merkte was er gesagt hätte wurde das Pink tief rot.

Doch bevor er ein Rückzieher machen konnte, schlang Axel seinen Arm um Roxas Nacken und zog ihn an sich her ran.

Sanft legten sich ihre Lippen über einander. Kleine elektrische Impulse schossen durch Roxas Kopf.

Axel lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und musterte Roxas Gesicht, worauf keine Zeichen von Gegenwehr zu sehen war.

Wieder lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen über den geschlossenen Mund. Er öffnete seine Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über Roxas Lippen und zeichnete sie nach.

Roxas seufzte in den Kuss hinein.

Als sich beide von einander löste und nach Luft schnappten, schlich sich das Grinsen auf Axel´s Lippen. Er nahm seine Hand von Roxas Nacken und legte seine beiden Hände auf Roxas Wangen.

Mit seinen Daumen zeichnete er Kreis auf Roxas Haut.

„Ich mag dich,Roxas. Sehr sogar..." fing Axel an.

Roxas schaute auf Axel Gesicht und bemerkte das auch auf seinen Wangen sich ein pinkschimmer gebildet hatte.

„Kein Wunder wir sind beste Freunde." setzte Roxas an aber Axel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich mag dich mehr als einen Freund, Rox. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt." gestand Axel.

Roxas Augen wurden weit.

„Wie lange?" fragte er.

„Eine ganze Weile...aber ich hab mich nicht getraut dir was zu sagen ich...wollte nicht dein vertrauen verlieren." sagte Axel und schaue zur Seite.

Roxas kicherte und lehnte sich vor und legte einen zarten Kuss auf Axel´s Wange.

„Blödian, das passiert schon nicht, aber langsam hab ich das Gefühl das meine Familie verflucht ist..." sagte Roxas nachdenklich. Axel sah ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit?" hakte Axel nach.

„Ich glaube das jeder aus meiner Familie verflucht ist sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben." sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Axel Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und er setzte sich ein wenig auf und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf Roxas Mund.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Rox, mach den Mund auf..." wisperte er.

Erst verwirrt dann aber gehorsam machte er dies was Axel ihm sagte.

Als Axel das merkte fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Roxas Unterlippe und dann langsam in den Mund des Blonden.

Erschrocken schloss Roxas die Augen und krallte sich an Axel´s Hemd.

Axel fuhr über die Zunge des Blonden und erkundete vorsichtig die heiße Mundhöhle des Blonden.

Er strich über Roxas Gaumen und dann wieder über den heißen Muskel.

Roxas merkte das seine Augenlider schwer wurden und ganz langsam versuchte er die Bewegungen des Rotschopf zu imitieren.

Er strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Axel´s Unterseite seiner Zunge, worauf Axel seufzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten um das Duell um Dominanz lösten sich die beiden und schnappten nach Luft.

Roxas legte sein Kopf gegen die Brust von Axel.

„Das war..." setzte Axel an.

„Unglaublich." beendete Roxas und hob ein wenig den Kopf.

„Zu was macht uns das,Axe?" fragte Roxas. Axel überlegte kurz.

„Ich würde sagen zu Freunden mit gewissen Vorzügen." schlug er vor, doch Roxas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will das nicht, du bist viel mehr für mich...Axel?" Roxas schaute Axel direkt in die Augen.

Axel legte den Kopf schräg.

„Ja?"

„Willst du mein fester Freund sein?" fragte Roxas verlegen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Axels Gesicht und er umarmte Roxas fest.

„Wie kann ich den Nein sagen, Roxy?" sagte er. Roxas kicherte und lehnte sich wieder vor.

Beide besiegelten ihre neue Beziehung mit einem Kuss.

Derweile in einem Hotel am anderen Ende der Stadt.

„Was denkst du? Ob Roxas endlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu Axel steht?" fragte Riku Sora.

Der grinste breit.

„Klar, wenn nicht schneide mir die Haare, färbe mich blond und nenn mich Ventus!" sagte Sora und kuschelte sich an Riku´s Brust.

Am nächsten Tag fehlten Axel wie auch Roxas in der Schule.

Ventus und Sora dachten sich ihren Teil, was aber keiner von ihnen wusste, dass beide eigentlich nur fehlten, weil sich beide eine dicke fette Erkältung zu gezogen hatten.

~Ende~


End file.
